bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Shadow Matoran
Shadow Matoran are the Matoran of Shadow in the Matoran Universe and beyond. They do not naturally occur within the universe, and are a product of having their Light drained. History Makuta Mutran, Tridax, Chirox, Antroz, Bitil, Vamprah, and Xarax developed the techniques of draining a Matoran's Light to make them into beings of Shadow through a series of Toa Experimentations culminating in the use of mutated Kraata known as Shadow Leeches to accomplish their goals. The first Shadow Matoran created through the use of this technique was Vican, a Le-Matoran who willingly volunteered for the experiment. He was followed not long afterward by Vultraz, a Ta-Matoran. The first Av-Matoran to be corrupted during the Brotherhood of Makuta assault on Karda Nui was Gavla, who was attacked by Makuta Chirox. Soon the inhabitants of four of the five Av-Matoran Stalactite Villages had been transformed resulting in the creation of several-hundred Shadow Matoran. Being the first Av-Matoran to become a Shadow Matoran, the Makuta chose Gavla to lead the Shadow Matoran. When Toa Mahri Matoro used the Kanohi Ignika in Karda Nui, it caused a surge of Light that blinded three of the seven invading Makuta that were in the air: Antroz, Vamprah and Chirox. In order to be able to "see" again, they chose three Shadow Matoran, Radiak, Gavla, and Kirop, to have them ride on their backs so that the Makuta could establish a mental link with them and so see through their eyes. Later, a Klakk was created in Karda Nui by Mutran. Vican soon discovered that the Rahi's Power Scream had the ability to break the mental barrier preventing the Matoran's Light from returning. He then found Takanuva and revealed his discovery to him. To prove it, they found the Klakk and cured Radiak. From there, all of the Shadow Matoran in Karda Nui were cured, with Gavla being the last one. Vultraz is the last known Shadow Matoran. Shadow Toa If a Shadow Matoran transforms into a Toa or a Toa is drained of their Light, they will retain their new Element of Shadow as well as any mutations they have received in addition to gaining access to their original Elemental Power, furthermore, the Toa are also inherently evil, usually losing most previous personality traits. The Toa also displays differences from their natural armor colors when drained of their Light, with parts being replaced by black, although they often retain at least part of their previous armor coloration. Infection with Vacitraxx has also been shown to turn a normal Toa into a Shadow Toa. Shadow Turaga If a Shadow Toa transforms into a Turaga or a Turaga is drained of their Light, they will retain their new Element of Shadow as well as any mutations they have received in addition to maintaining diminished access to their original Elemental Power, furthermore, the Turaga are also inherently evil, usually losing most previous personality traits. The Turaga also displays differences from their natural armor colors when drained of their Light, with parts being replaced by black, although they often retain at least part of their previous armor coloration. Hybrid Mutran and Chirox created a Rahi-Matoran Hybrid by putting a Shadow Matoran into a vat that contained a Rahi experiment. The resulting creature had the ability to fly and was used by Vican as a mount. It had the partial mentality of a Matoran, and therefore was difficult for Vican to control, as it could try to fly on its' own. He rode it to the Isle of Destral in order to summon Makuta Icarax to Karda Nui and back again. He later used it to stop Mutran from falling after the Makuta had unleashed a devastating blast of Shadow. Soon after, Vican abandoned it in Karda Nui. Abilities & Traits When a Matoran's Light has been drained, they lose their original Element-related ability, which is then replaced with Shadow. They also gain the ability to shoot bolts of Shadow. Former Av-Matoran also have access to more diverse powers when in contact with a Makuta or a Toa. Upon being drained of their Light, a mental barrier prevents Light from naturally returning to the Matoran. The Matoran also become inherently evil, usually losing most previous personality traits. Currently, only Shadow Leeches, the Kanohi Avsa, and Gorast's stinger are known to be able to drain Light, although Gorast's stinger and the Great Avsa won't create the mental barrier unless the Light draining is absolute. The Matoran also loses some of their natural armor colors when drained of their Light, being replaced by black, although they often retain at least one of their previous armor coloration. Most Shadow Matoran possess other unusual traits such as wings and claws. This is a result of experimentation and mutation performed by Mutran after their corruption. The only known means of removing the mental barrier that prevents Shadow Matoran from regaining their light is the sonic scream of the Klakk. The return of their Light is gradual, and while the cured Matoran quickly regain their moral balance of Light and Shadow, their armor takes some time to be fully restored to its' natural color. Trivia *The appearance of Vican's mount was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Toa_Ausar. *The Shadow Matoran did not see themselves as a tribe and therefore did not use an elemental prefix, such as the "Av-''" in Av-Matoran, though some have associated them with the term '''Kra-Matoran'. *The corruption of all Av-Matoran into Shadow Matoran would have had the same effect as wiping them out. See Also *Gallery:Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Shadow Matoran Category:Shadow Toa Category:Shadow Turaga Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Ballom Category:Cap'n K Category:Toa_Ausar